Vampire dan Gombalan Maut
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Eren menceritakan dirinya yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mahluk misterius.../"Kok gitu? Itu kan mahluk penghisap darah yang seram dan kejam!"/"Dibanding Vampire, kau jauh lebih kejam, Eren."/"Eh? Aku?"/"Iya."/"Kenapa?"/Yaoi/RivailleXEren/Kisah mengenai ke gilaan nasib Eren/Gombalan maut sang Korporal/Warning Inside/Fict abal-abal/RnR please?


**Disclaimer :  
Vampire dan Gombalan Maut ©Adelia-chan  
Shingeki no Kyojin ©Isayama Hajime**

******Yupi ©PT Yupi Indo Jelly Gum  
Sirup Marjan ©PT Maha Jaya Sukses Indo  
Semen Tiga Roda ©PT Indocement Tunggal Prakarsa  
Pepsodent ©PT Unilever Indonesia  
Sunlight ©********PT Unilever Indonesia**  
Klinik Tong Fang ©(entah siapa yang buat)  


******Summary: Eren menceritakan dirinya yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mahluk misterius.../"Kok gitu? Itu kan mahluk penghisap darah yang seram dan kejam!"/"Dibanding Vampire, kau jauh lebih kejam, Eren."**/"Eh? Aku?"/"Iya."/"Kenapa?"**/Yaoi/RivailleXEren/****************Kisah mengenai ke gilaan nasib Eren**/Gombalan maut sang Korporal/Warning Inside/Fict abal-abal/RnR please?  


**Genre: Romance/Humor  
**

**Pairing: Rivaille X Eren Jaeger (RiRen)**

**Rated: T**

**WARNING!**

**-Yaoi**

**-Gaje**

**-Ancur**

**-OOT (_meybe?_)**

**-OOC (_meybe?_)**

**-Fict abal-abal**

**-Alur kecepetan**

**-Tidak lulus sensor (_what?_)**

**-Gombalan maut sang Korporal**

**-Penistaan Character (_meybe?_)**

**-Typo berserakan dimana-mana (_meybe?_)**

**-Dll**

**.**

**Bold**: suara benda, suara yang keras, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa Jepang/Inggris/lainnya tertentu, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, Flash back, dll.

.

**A/N**: abaikan judulnya... Fict ini tebuat dari ide nista saya yang entah muncul disela-sela perut saya lagi konser besar-besaran, _plus_ ide ini kepikiran karena saya melihat wajah Rivaille yang kayaknya masih muda tetapi katanya sudah 34 tahun? Dan jadilah fict abal-abal ini.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya dulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, silakan klik gambar unyu-unyu berbentuk tanda panah disebelah kiri layar anda. Tetapi jangan lupa tinggalkan _Review_. (?)

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam

Suara jangkrik yang berkolaborasi dengan suara rerumputan yang tertiup angin menjadi musik malam yang indah— membuat suasana menjadi adem anyem tetapi juga membuat suasana berkesan _horror_.

Terlihat sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lilin kecil. Membuat atmosfer ruangan tersebut menjadi 'sesuatu', kata Syahrini.

"Ahem..." pemuda _brunette _membuka pembicaraan, mencoba memecahkan keheningan tersebut yang melebihi heningnya demo penurunan harga BBM— _What_?

"Apa kalian tidak merasa disini sedikit panas dan juga terang? Yang ku tau, kita cuman memakai satu lilin," lanjutnya. Semua mata pun hanya menatap pemuda itu bingung, kemudian saling menatap ke arah teman-temannya.

"Connie, tutup kepalamu," sebuah perintah tanpa dosa meluncur begitu saja dari seorang gadis berwajah oriental, yang bersangkutan hanya mendecih kesal lalu menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Jadi?" mengalihkan pandangan dari teman disebelahnya lalu menatap kedepan.

"Karena kita jarang ngumpul bersama kayak gini, lalu karena terlalu banyak tugas yang membuat kita jarang memiliki waktu luang, dan—"

"Langsung ke inti saja, Reiner," mata biru itu menatap tajam pemuda tinggi dihadapannya.

"Maaf Annie," yang bersangkutan hanya nyengir _innocent_.

"Jadi tujuan saya mengumpulkan kalian disini hanya untuk sekedar mengisi malam dengan sebuah acara kecil-kecilan, mungkin?" pemuda berambut _blonde_ pucat dan tubuh yang tinggi— Reiner Braun menatap semua orang disana.

"Diisi dengan apa?"

"Bagaimana jika bercerita _horror_?" semua orang disana langsung menatap seorang pemuda manis berambut _blonde_.

"Cerita _horror_? Bagus juga saranmu, Armin," puji pemuda disampingnya.

"Ehehe, makasih Eren. Bagaimana? Semuanya setuju?" pemuda berambut _blonde_ tersebut— Armin Arlert menatap temannya satu-satu.

"Hm, boleh!"

"Setuju!"

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja jika Krista setuju."

"Ok semuanya setuju, jadi kita mulai dari siapa?" seketika mereka semua terdiam.

"Ah, dariku saja, lalu selanjutnya ke Connie, Sasha—"

"Jangan Sasha," pemuda berkepala licin bagai dicuci dengan _detergent_ yang memiliki iklan _'Bersih mengkilap— Sunlight!'—_ abaikan, menentang keputusan itu.

"Kenapa?" yang bersangkutan hanya menatap bingung orang dihadapannya sambil sesekali menggigit kentang rebus ditangannya.

"Sudah jelas... kalau dia yang bercerita pasti tentang kentang."

"Hei!" merasa tidak terima, gadis yang bernama Sasha itu menunjuk mahluk yang mirip kayak kuda dengan jari tengahnya.

"Iya tuh, jangan!" timpal yang lain. Sasha pun hanya memalingkan wajah, "Yaudah!" ohh... ngambek nih..

"Ok, jadi yang bercerita pertama saya, lalu Connie, Mikasa, Eren, Armin dan seterusnya, berhubung kita membentuk lingkaran seperti ini," yang lain mengangguk setuju, dan mengetahui satu fakta; selain jago mempimpin ternyata Jean juga jago memutuskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan acara seperti ini_—_ohok, jangan nge-_fly_ Jean.

"Ahem," berdehem sebentar, pemuda yang mirip seperti kuda tersebut mencoba mencari-cari cerita yang bagus.

"Cepatlah Jean..." Eren mengadahkan dagunya ditangan, menatap bosan sekelilingnya.

"Apa?! diam ka— ok ok," pemuda yang bernama Jean langsung merinding saat ditatap oleh seorang gadis berambut _Ebony_ dengan tatapan penuh arti... bukan... bukan arti yang begitu, tapi dengan arti _'Bentak-bacok.'_.

"Ok, jadi dulu aku pernah pulang larut malam dengan menunggangi kuda—" Jean memulai ceritanya.

"Uwaah, menunggangi temanmu sendiri?"

"Diam kau, Ere_—_ ok-ok..." sekali lagi, bulu kuduk Jean langsung Jaipongan saat ditatap oleh gadis disamping Eren.

"Saat dijalan... aku melihat sosok putih-putih—"

"HII, JANGAN DILANJUTKAN!" jerit Sasha dengan panik, seketika ia langsung mendapat getokan cinta dari para teman-temannya.

"Karena penasaran tingkat _Colossal_, langsung saja ku tabrak sosok putih-putih itu—" semua orang disana menatap serius Jean. Seketika Bertholdt Fubar langsung batuk-batuk tidak jelas.

"Bukannya jalannya masih lega, kenapa malah kau tabrak?"

"Lalu saat ku lihat kebelakang—" pertanyaan Eren tidak digubris oleh Jean, sehingga pemuda berambut _brunette _itu mengernyit kesal.

"Saat ku lihat kebelakang—" semua orang menatap lekat-lekat Jean.

"Rupanya—" makin dekat.

"Aku menabrak—" makin serius.

"Menabrak—" semuanya mendekati Jean.

"..."

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" semua orang langsung kaget bukan main seketika saat Jean berteriak keras.

"Hahahaha, mau saja kalian ku tipu!" Jean memasang muka _troll_.

seketika aura gak enak muncul disekeliling teman-temannya. Dan terakhir, ditemukan sebuah mayat diletakan disudut ruangan.

"Selanjutnya, Springbed."

"Springer!"

"_Etto_, Supuringa?"

"Khe.."

"Euh.. Springwer?"

"Tch.."

"Em... Spriwing?"

"Semeriwing?"

"Seriwing~"

"Springir!"

"TERSERAH!" yang merasa dihina-hina langsung ngambek.

"Ok, silakan bercerita. Connie," perintah Ymir.

"Baik, aku ingin bercerita tentang pengalamanku didesaku."

Semua orang menatap lekat-lekat wajah mahluk setengah biksu tersebut.

"Ibuku pernah menyarankanku sebuah produk _Shampo_ bagus, katanya sih buat menumbuhkan rambut—"

"Eh tunggu, memang di zaman kita ada _Sampho_?"

"Gak ada."

"Ok, lanjut aja. Akhirnya aku pun memakai _Shampo _itu..."

Semua orang disana pasti berfikir tentang hantu-hantu dikamar mandi, hantu _Shampo_, hantu keramas, atau hantu cewek, dll.

"Rupanya..." orang-orang disana menatap lekat-lekat si botak— Connie.

"Saat tahun-tahun selanjutnya," ok, semua pikiran temannya terbang begitu saja.

"Rambutku gak tumbuh-tumbuh. Selesai."

Diam sejenak.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Dan...

"WOOOH, _HORROR _BANGET!" Jean tepuk-tepuk tangan sekaligus kaki.

"JEAN! LO MASIH HIDUP?!" Sasha nunjuk-nunjuk Jean dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Gak boleh?"

"Gak," jawab semuanya serempak.

"Kejamnya..." Jean langsung pundung dipojokan.

"Ah, selanjutnya Mikasa," gadis berambut _e__bony__—_ Mikasa langsung mengangguk.

"Jadi," mengangkat sedikit syal merahnya sampai menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku pernah membuka _Facebook_—"

"_What_? Di zaman kita udah ada _Facebook_?!"

"Connie aja dibolehin tuh bercerita dengan barang-barang dizaman _modern_, masa aku enggak?" Mikasa menatap Armin.

"Apaan tuh? Muka buku?"

"Eeh... Mikasa punya _Facebook_?"

"Apaan tuh?"

"Jelasin dong, Mikasa."

"Liatin ke kami dong, Mikasa!"

"Sudah, fokus ke ceritanya," Eren menghentikan acara ke-ndeso-an teman-temannya.

Mikasa menunduk sebentar, terlihat samar-samar ada semburat merah dipipinya.

"Emm.. saat itu aku di _add_ oleh orang yang tidak dikenal," mendekati Mikasa, Eren dkk menatap Mikasa lekat-lekat.

Oh, mungkin hantu _Facebook_?

Wow, keren sekali hantu itu, udah punya _Facebook_... mungkin karena pengaruh _Global Warming? _Ok pemikiran itu terlalu jauh_._

"Ku _confirm _saja—" Mikasa melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu?"

"Suatu hari, orang itu membuat sebuah status..."

"Status apaan tuh?"

"Tulisannya seperti ini," Mikasa menunjukan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan.

'_4h, k3t3muH c3W3k cu444ntik 8u4n663Th D1 F4c3b0Ok! D3k3T1n 4H!'_

"Apaan tuh? Plat nomor?"

"Gila, mata gue langsung sakit!"

"Rabun seketikaaaa!"

"Mata gue! Emaaaaaaak!"

"Ini bahasanya langka banget! Gak ada di _Google Translate_!_"_

"Sejak kapan zaman kita jadi gitu?!"

"_What-what-what_?!"

"Bakar kertasnya!"

"Demi titan, sungguh laknat tulisan itu!"

Akhirnya Miakasa pun merobek kertas tersebut.

"Lalu," mencoba melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, atmosfer ruangan disana terasa mencengkam.

"Lalu?" sekali lagi orang-orang disana mendekati Mikasa dan manatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Dia mengirimku pesan..."

"Pesan apaan tuh?!" Armin langsung ketakutan ditempat.

"Katanya..."

Eren memasang telinganya.

"_Like _status aku dongg!"

"Apaan tuh?" sang _brunette_ kebingungan ditempat.

"Yah... jadi aku disuruh menyukai status dia yang kayak tulisan zaman batu itu loh..."

"HIIIII, NGERI BANGET!" Eren dan Armin langsung berpelukan, Ymir langsung memeluk erat Krista, Sasha jerit-jerit ketakutan, Reiner dan Bertholdt berpelukan ala _T__eletubbies_, iris mata Annie mengecil, Connie langsung megap-megap gak percaya sambil meremat kepalanya_—_ tapi sangat disayangkan karena ia tidak memiliki rambut, Jean mati suri kedua kalinya, dan Mikasa hanya ngangguk-ngangguk _headbang_.

Seketika ruangan jadi ricuh hanya karena cerita _horror_ Mikasa.

Ok sebenarnya apa yang serem?

Setelah ber-ricuh-ria sekalian ber-modus-ria selama kurang lebih 10 menit, akhirnya ceritanya pun dilanjutkan.

"Uhm, Eren. Selanjutnya kamu," Mikasa menatap teman disampingnya, yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk sebentar.

"Ehm, jadi begini ceritanya..." Eren berdehem sebentar, agar terdengar sedikit dramatis.

"Pernah saat malam hari seperti ini, aku keluar dari kamarku," menatap lekat-lekat temannya, Eren melanjutkan cerita.

"Saat itu gelap sekali..."

Mikasa menatap Eren dengan sangat antusias.

"Sebelumnya, apa dari kalian ada yang bisa menebak sosok yang ku temui ini? Ciri-cirinya, memakai_—_ err jubah? Matanya sangat tajam, dan berambut hitam," semua orang berfikir sejenak.

"Uh... mungkin _Vampire_?" Armin menjawab.

"_Vampire_? Benarkah?" kemudian pemuda manis itu mengangguk, sedangkan yang bertanya hanya memegang dagunya.

"_Vampire_? Bukannya itu mahluk penghisap darah ya?" suasana semakin mencengkam ketika Mikasa berbicara.

"Kok bisa sih mahluk dari Eropa itu nyasar ke sini?!" Connie panik sendiri.

"Uh.. lalu, selanjutnya apa, Eren?"

"Aku pun mendekati mahluk itu..." Eren sedikit menunduk. Semua pasang mata disana langsung menatap serius bocah setengah titan itu.

"Lalu... saatku mendekatinya..." Mikasa mendekati Eren.

"Lebih dekat..." Armin dan Connie memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Dia—"

"Hey, bisakah kau percepat sedikit?" seseorang dipojokan sana menatap Eren dengan tak sabaran.

"Diam Jean."

"Uh, ya, saat aku mendekatinya, dia langsung..." ucapan yang menggantung itu membuat orang-orang disana makin penasaran.

"Dia, langsung..."

"langsung—"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAK!**

Sebuah pintu dengan sukses terlepas dari engselnya dengan selamat sentosa—

"Aduh-duh..."

—Mungkin yang tidak selamat sentosa hanyalah orang yang terkena lemparan pintu.

"Sudah malam, bocah."

Suara _alto_ itu membuat ruangan menjadi sangat mencengkam.

"Siapa yang menggelar acara ini?" tatapan tajam itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Seketika semua orang disana langsung menuding Reiner Braun, "Dia, _sir_!"

Yang ditunjuk langsung merinding disco.

"Hn. Kalian harus diberi hukuman nanti," ucapnya dingin. Mereka pun hanya mengangguk setuju, menerima hukuman apa adanya-

"Hey..."

-Pengecualian untuk Mikasa Ackerman. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan dengan hukuman yang nanti akan diberikan, tapi hal yang tidak dapat ia terima adalah temannya sekaligus uhuk**orang**uhuk**yang**uhuk**disukainya**uhuk kini menjadi menjadi korban pelemparan pintu, kalau berhubungan dengan Eren Jaeger sudah pasti ia tidak akan segan-segan, apa lagi yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan pintu adalah _rival _sejatinya. Dengan penuh amarah yang menggebu-gebu, Mikasa mengancungkan jarinya ke mahluk _chibi_ dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _chibi_?!" dengan penuh amarah, Mikasa menatap tajam mahluk tersebut.

"Memperingati kalian," melipat kedua tangannya didada lalu bersender pada dinding, mahluk itu— Rivaille hanya menatap datar Mikasa.

"Bukan itu. Tapi mengapa kau harus menendang pintu?" yap, maksud Mikasa adalah pintunya.

"Akan memakan waktu lama jika mengetuknya," sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk tidak bisa bersabar, Rivaille sangat tidak menyukai yang namanya menunggu lama, itu akan membuatnya kesal.

"Tch, kau tidak mengetahui kata-kata 'mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk' ya? Atau itu memang kebiasaan burukmu?" dengan nada sinis, Mikasa menghina mahluk tersebut.

"Ya."

Mikasa langsung menatap tajam mahluk itu, yang merasa ditatap hanya membalas dengan tatapan lebih dingin. Bisa dilihat ada kilatan petir diantara mereka berdua. Oh... apa mereka tidak bisa akrab dikit? Tetapi rasanya terdengar mustahil.

Karena tidak ingin menjadi korban berikutnya, orang-orang disana secara diam-diam keluar dari ruangan itu dengan melewati jendela, oh sungguh _elit_ sekali.

Tetapi pengecualian untuk Eren dan Armin.

Kenapa?

Karena Armin masih setia kawan, dan tidak mau meninggalkan sahabatnya begitu saja, ia takut jika akan terjadi hal buruk selanjutnya, maka dari itu ia menyiapkan fisik maupun batin dari sekarang.

Sedangkan Eren, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik kemana-mana karena secara tragis dan _epic_, ia tertindih sebuah pintu. Yah, sebenarnya dia bisa-bisa saja menyingkirkan pintu itu, tapi na'as teman disampingnya dengan teganya menginjak pintu tersebut dengan sangat kuat hanya untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

Dan selanjutnya bisa ditebak, pertarungan antara Mikasa dan Rivaille tidak bisa dicegah lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian tadi malam sampai matahari menunjukan dirinya, seorang Eren Jaeger sama sekali belum tidur sedari tadi, karena ia terus menerus harus mencoba meleraian pertarungan Mikasa dengan Rivaille, dan itu berhasil membuat ia mendapat sebuah luka lebam diwajah gantengnya, sedikit patah tulang, dua gigi lepas, tersiksa fisik maupun batin, dan semua penderitaan lainnya

Siapa pelakunya?

Tentu saja diantara Mikasa dan Rivaille.

Dan kini di bawah trik matahari ia harus baris-berbaris unyu dengan teman seangkatannya, demi mendengar sebuah pidato, ceramah, penjelasan, pengumuman yang panjangnya nauzubillah amit-amit bikin semua orang disana ingin salto ke mulut titan sekarang juga— tapi diurungkan karena tidak ingin mendengar berita tentang anggota _104th Trainees Squad_ mati konyol hanya karena salto kemulut titan, mau ditaruh mana lagi harga diri mereka? Selain itu mereka juga masih setia dan meneguh kuat dengan _job _yang dipegangnya.

Tetapi ada yang harus diulangi dan diperingati sekali lagi; sebuah pidato, ceramah, penjelasan dan pengumuman yang panjang banget.

Sebuah pidato, ceramah, penjelasan dan pengumuman yang panjang banget.

Pidato, ceramah, penjelasan dan pengumuman yang panjang banget.

Yang panjang banget.

**—Panjang.**

**—Banget.**

Ok cukup.

Lagi-lagi sebuah cerita panjang gak mutu yang diberikan oleh seorang Mayor Hanji Zoe mengenai titan... dari yang abnormal sampai kelewatan _absurd_, seperti contohnya; "Dulu Bean sering sekali masuk angin, padahal sudah dikerokin pake _cutterblade_ sampai berdarah tapi tetap gak keluar-keluar juga anginnya. Tapi setelah Sawney menyarankan ke klinik Tong Fang, akhirnya Bean menjadi pengendali elemen angin seperti Aang—" menggantung kalimatnya sebentar, lalu Hanji tersenyum manis—sampai membuat semua orang disana mau muntah— kemudian menatap _cameraman _lalu mengucapkan, "—Terimakasih Tong Fang."

Oh, sumpah, orang-orang disana sekarang sedang berjejer rapih dibawah trik matahari yang menyengat, sudah mirip kayak ikan asin lagi dijemur dan kini menunggu lama demi cerita gak penting bin _absurd_ itu?

Sebagian peajurit disana membayangkan dirinya sedang berlonggak-lenggok elok dan anggun ala putri Keraton sambil melambaikan tangan seperti _Miss Universe_ dan berjalan di _catwalk _yang sebenarnya adalah lidah titan.

"Eren, gimana sih rasanya dimakan titan?" seorang mahluk yang mirip dengan kuda bertanya pada teman didepannya.

"Um... rasanya panas, disana kan gak ada _AC,_" jawab Eren dengan watados-nya. Seketika sang penanya— Jean, langsung _sweatdrop_.

Ok, kembali lagi pada Hanji.

"YA! JADI SEKARANG AKU SUDAH MEMBUAT EKSPERIMEN BARU~~~!" semua orang disana langsung bergidik ngeri saat melihat sebuah botol berisi cairan kuning pekat ditangan si pencinta titan itu. Hanji sendiri hanya menatap para anggota _104th Trainees Squad_ dengan cengirannya— cengiran yang memiliki niat terselubung.

"AKU INGIN KALIAN MENCOBANYA~!" lanjutnya dengan gembira.

Benar sudah dugaan para anggota _104th Trainees Squad_ disana.

"Kenapa harus kami, Hanji-_san_?" seorang prajurit bertanya dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"KARENA! Karena..." lama-lama suara Hanji makin merendah.

"Karena..." oh, _hell yeah_! Ada apa dengan mahluk pencinta titan itu?

"Karena... SAWNEY DAN BEAN SUDAH MATI!" teriaknya keras sambil menjatuhkan air mata.

"JADI... TAK ADA LAGI YANG BISA MENJADI KELINCI PERCOBAANKU! HUWAAAAAAAAAA!" Hanji nangis kejang-kejang ditempat, mencoba mendramatisir suasana disana— tapi malah membuat suasana berkesan menjadi _horror_.

"Sudah cukup, Hanji," pemilik suara _alto _itu menyernyit kesal dan langsung menendang mahluk disampingnya, sehingga Hanji menggelinding dengan _epic-_nya dan mendarat ke sebuah lobang yang entah kapan dibuatnya.

"Ahem, selanjutnya saya akan memberikan sebuah pengumuman," Irvin maju kedepan dengan gagah berani, keren, _cool_, _kakkoi, frais, fresco, kühlen, malamig, เย็น, прохладно_— dan semua kata itu dari bahasa lainnya, sampai-sampai semua orang disana bisa melihat _sparkle_-_sparkle_ disekeliling Irvin. Oh, _effect_-nya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kita akan melakukan ekspedisi malam."

**Krik...**

**Krik...**

**Krik...**

**Krik.. krik... krik...**

Segerombolan jangkrik sedang konser besar-besaran.

"Untuk mencari tau, apa titan akan beraktivitas dimalam hari."

Sekali lagi, sang diva jangkrik mengerik dan menjadi musik indah diantara keheningan itu.

"—Sekalian, untuk bermain-main, eh?" Irvin tersenyum kecil, "Dan, oh ya. Semua prajurit akan menunggangi kuda dan memasuki hutan sendiri-sendiri."

Mantap.

Sepertinya para prajurit seangkatan disana akan berinisiatif tinggi membuat sebuah tempat khusus untuk loncat indah ke mulut titan.

"Ada pertanyaan?" masih tersenyum Pepsodent, Irvin menengok ke arah semua prajurit yang kini sendang _speechless _serempak.

"Sepertinya jawabannya adalah tidak. Jadi nanti malam kalian harus _SUSUME_ terus!" terlihat semangat 69— ahem, dari seorang Irvin Smith.

"Euh... _Tatakae_, _sir_..." kali ini Eren terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat.

"Harus _SUSUME_!" perintah Irvin lagi.

"Harus _TATAKAE, sir_!" Eren mencoba memancing pertarungan koar-koar ditempat.

"HARUS _SUSUMEEEEEEEEEEEE_!_" _Irvin tetep kekeuh milih _trademark_-nya itu.

"HARUS _TATAKAEEEEEEEEEEEE, SIR_!" dan kali ini, Eren juga tidak mau kalah.

"_SUSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!" masih tetep kekeuh.

"_TATAKAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!" Eren juga masih kekeuh dengan _trademark _miliknya.

"_SUSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"_TSUYOOOOOOOOIIII_!" Mikasa ikut-ikutan.

"_TATAKAEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"_SUSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"_TSUYOOOOOOOOOOOOIII_!"

"TITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~~~!"

"MARCOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"KRISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MARJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"KENTAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

"SAOOOOOOOOOOS!"

"BASOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YUPI!"

"SENDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

"AKU BUKAN PICOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AKU BUKAN LAMPUUUUU!"

"AKU BUKAN TIAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH!"

"RIVAILEEEEEEEEEEE~~~!"

"EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"RIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN~~~!"

Ajang pertaruang koar-koar ditempat yang mirip dengan Al-Sekoting sekaligus numpang curhat tersebut dimulai dan diakhiri oleh Dot Pixis yang tidak sengaja lewat setelah berjalan-jalan jauh dari _Wall Sina_, membawa beberapa oleh-oleh berupa _Fabulous Falcon Kick _untuk prajurit tercintanya termasuk— _fangirls _RiRen dan _fans_-nya Rivaille.

"Tch, melanggar Undang-undang Nomor 19 Tahun 2002 mengenai hak cipta!" Rivaille mengerenyit kesal sambil melipat tangannya didada, hanya dialah seorang yang tidak terkena _Fabulous Falcon Kick _ala Dot Pixis.

"Ok... kalian semua boleh bubar," ucap Irvin sambil memegang pipinya yang lebam.

Semua orang pun disana berhamburan sambil memegang pipinya.

"Uh.. aku mau tidur..." dengan jalan sempoyongan, Eren mencoba berjalan ke dalam markas.

* * *

.

.

Kini seorang Eren Jaeger sedang gelundungan diranjangnya, memeluk erat bantal dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Toh, ekspedisi malam hari ini jadi dia masih sempat untuk tidur, dan hari ini ia juga tidak ada perkerjaan lainnya— kalau beruntung tidak disuruh bersih-bersih oleh Korporal-nya.

Tapi rasanya saat mendengar ekspedisi malam, pikirannya jadi mengingat-ingat _Vampire_ yang dibicarakan kemarin malam.

Aneh gitu... masa mahluk dari Eropa tersebut bisa nyasar sampai sini?

"Hm..." mencoba melupakan apa yang ia pikirkan barusan, lalu mengubah posisi senyaman mungkin, mencoba untuk tidur.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya tidur. Kini ia sudah dialam mimpinya.

Jika dilihat-lihat, wajah damai Eren ketika tertidur terlihat imut— ah, memang sangat imut, dan sepertinya ekspresi itu memiliki potensi kuat untuk memikat hati para wanita maupun pria, _flat _maupun bohai, tinggi maupun pendek, _uke_ maupun_ seme_, _trap_ maupun tidak, yang mirip dengan binatang maupun mirip kayak lampu, yang hidup maupun sudah mati, normal maupun gila—ohok (seketika 7 orang bersin-bersin gak jelas)... oh sungguh, bikin gak-gak-gak kuat~ gak-gak-gak kuat~ aku gak kuat—ahem. Abaikan yang tadi.

**Ceklek...**

Sebuah pintu dibuka dengan sangat halus...

**Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap...**

Terdengar sebuah derap langkah kaki memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"..."

"..."

"Eren..."

"Eren..." suara itu membuat Eren tertidur dengan tidak nyaman.

"Bangun Eren," sekali lagi, suara _alto_ itu membuat Eren sedikit risih.

"Eren.."

Yang dipanggil tidak merespon.

"Bangun.."

Malah ngubah posisi menjadi senyaman mungkin.

"Bocah..."

Eren tetap tidak bangun, jelas lah, suara itu terlalu pelan dipendengaran pemuda _brunette_ ini.

"Sialan..."

Mendengus kesal. Orang yang ingin membangunkan Eren tersebut mencoba mencari cara lain.

Dan dapat.

Menyeringai tipis, orang itu langsung naik ke atas ranjang sang _brunette_, pelan-pelan tapi pasti. Kemudian ia menindih tubuh yang lebih tinggi tersebut, mengelus pipi pemuda yang sedang tertidur, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu—

_**Chu~**_

—Mencium tepat dibibir sang pemuda _brunette_.

Seorang Eren Jaeger langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"KORPORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Eren panik sejadi-jadinya ditempat, berteriak Seriosa dengan indahnya sehingga membuat orang dihadapannya— Rivaille harus menutup telinganya.

"Brisik, bocah."

"Ke-kenapa Kor-Korporal a-ada disini? Da-dari mana? Kok bisa?" seketika Eren jadi gagap _plus_ kepo kuadrat, menatap orang dihadapannya dengan bingung, panik, sekaligus wajah yang memerah.

"Karena kau tidak mengunci pintumu."

Ah, barusan Eren lupa mengunci pintu karena ia terlalu ingin tidur secepat mungkin.

"Lalu, anda mau apa?" sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar ambigu meluncur dari mulut sang _brunette_.

"Bantu aku mengambilkan sebuah buku diatas lemari," oh.. bantu mengambilkan buku diatas lemari toh.. eh?

"Lemari?"

"Dan juga bantu aku membawa tumpukan keras itu," menunjuk ke sebuah tumpukan kertas diatas meja, Eren langsung jerit-jerit Seriosa dalam hati.

"Sekarang juga."

Dan selanjutnya Eren disuruh membawa kertas tersebut dan langsung diseret paksa oleh Rivaille menuju ruang kerja sang Korporal itu, tanpa memberikan waktu istirahat untuknya.

Kejam memang...

* * *

.

.

Eren mengira jika ia hanya memiliki keperluan dengan sebuah buku diatas lemari dan tumpukan kertas. Tetapi kali ini kenyataannya sangat pahit.

Lagi-lagi kenapa dia harus disibukan dengan sebuah lap dan ember? Dan eh, rupanya ia juga memegang kemoceng sekarang.

"Bersihkan lemari."

"Kenapa harus saya, _sir_?"

"Saya masih ada kerjaan lain."

'_Bilang aja, gara-gara badan lu yang pendek bin chibi jadinya gak bisa ngebersihin lemari! Kampret!' maki Eren dalam hati._

"Aku mendengar itu, Eren. Sebagai hukumannya, sekarang kau harus membersihkan seluruh ruanganku," Eren langsung megap-megap gak percaya, sejak kapan sang Korporal bisa membaca pikirannya?

Dengan berat hati Eren membersihkan semua ruangan tersebut, dimulai dari lemari.

Eren mencoba-coba membersihkan lemari dengan kemoceng, oh tapi kenapa hari ini ia sial banget? Tinggi lemari yang ia bersihkan sekarang ini melebihi tinggi badan dirinya, sehingga ia harus berjinjit demi membasmi para atom-atom debu tersebut. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi atasannya yang memiliki ketinggian 1 meter 60 cm itu, karena memiliki 3 buah lemari yang tingginya hampir 2 meter. Ya ampun, gak liat tinggi badan ya? Lemari ini tidak cocok untuk seseorang yang memiliki tinggi seperti itu. Ok, menghina seseorang itu tidak baik, Eren.

**Tok... tok... tok**

Sebuah pintu diketuk dengan pelan, berharap ada jawaban dari pemilik ruangan.

"Masuk," mengambil cangkir kopinya, meresapi sebentar lalu Rivaille kembali tertuju kepada _paperwork_-nya.

Orang yang barusan mengetuk pintu muncul diambang pintu, berjalan pelan sambil memegang sebuah kertas yang bertumpuk-tumpuk sehingga menutup wajahnya. Eren yang melihat itu sedikit kasihan, lalu mencoba untuk membantunya.

"Ingin ku bantu membawa 'setengah'-nya?" tawar Eren sambil mengangkat setengah tumpukan tersebut, dan terlihatlah siapa yang sedari tadi mengangkat tumpukan kertas yang begitu banyak.

"Oh.. Jean..."

Seketika Jean langsung menaruh cepat tumpukan kertas tersebut ke meja sang Korporal, lalu dengan aura jones mengelilinginya ia langsung pundung dipojokan. Eren dibuat terbingung-bingung oleh tingkah laku Jean, kemudian ia menaruh kertas-kertas tersebut dan kemocengnya di meja sang Korporal dan berjalan ke arah Jean.

"Dari kemaren, pundung terus. Emang ada apa sih?" menepuk pelan pundak sahabat sekaligus _rival_-nya, Eren mencoba peduli, tanpa memikirkan sang Korporal yang kini telah mengeluarkan aura gak enak.

"_Please_, Ren... jangan ucapin kata-kata itu lagi," Jean masih khusyuk pundung dipojokan sekaligus nangis bombai yang bikin gak tahan.

"Memang gak boleh ya, ngebantu temen?" aduh Eren... niatmu memang baik sekali nak! Ibu bangga padamu!—ahem.

"Bukan yang itu," mencoba menatap sang _brunette_, Jean langsung nge-_blush_ sendiri saat melihat ekspresi khawatir yang Eren berikan, dan itu imut banget! Sumpah!

"Nghh..." mendesah bingung, mencoba memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan sampai-sampai membuat Jean nangis bombai begini, jujur saja dia agak jijik dengan tingkah laku temannya ini.

Mata Jean langsung _blink-blink_ saat melihat ekspresi Eren yang begitu imut, tanpa ia sadari kini Rivaille mengeluarkan aura mematikan ditempat singgasananya.

"Ughh... apa ya?" meleguh bingung, membuat suasana semakin terlihat ambigu, dan Jean sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mencubit pipi Eren— tapi ia urungkan ketika matanya secara tidak sengaja manangkap mata keabuan yang tajam disana.

"Udah Ren... cukup," Jean mer-dramatisis.

"Jangan nangis Jean—" menatap pemuda _brunette_ dihadapannya, Jean sudah mengetahui kata-kata apa yang akan terlontar selanjutnya dari bibir manis sang Eren Jager.

"—Gue gak punya permen..." nah kan, bener kan!

"Udah Ren! Cukup sampai disini! Gue gak tahan sama sikap lo! Lo berani-beraninya ngeduain cintaku, demi sebuah titan imut diluar dinding sana!"

_What_?

"O-oi! Oi, Jean!"

"Aku tau, Titan itu memang imut tiada dua, tapi _please_... sekali aja kamu tuh ngertiin aku!"

_What-what-what_?!

"Jean!"

"Ada apa sih dengan kamu? SMS gak pernah.. Nelpon gak pernah, BBM-an gak pernah, bales surat gak pernah! Ngobrol aja juga jarang! Teganya kau.. aku telpon kamu tak jawab, aku SMS pun kamu tak balas, dasar jahat kau. Ok... ternyata aku sadar sekarang bahwa pulsaku kini habis dan harus di isi dulu.."

_WTF_?

"Jean! De-dengerin gue ngo—"

"Mulai dari sekarang, lo gue _END_, jangan pernah hubungi gue lagi! Titik gak pake koma, tapi pake sambel banyakin dikit jangan lupa kerupuknya dan saya main 2 jam diruangan nomor 104, jalan Maria dekat dengan pohon mangga, dengan taburan gula diatasnya dimasak setengah mateng lalu dibakar sampai memakan waktu 2 jam dan pemadam kebakaran terus berusaha memadamkan api cinta ini demi sesuap nasi ya—"

"JEAN! LU SALAH NASKAH BELEGUK!"

"Ah.."

Jean cengok.

Eren kesel ditempat. Sudah ketahuan jika Jean itu memang memiliki aura-aura jones yang melekat, sedikit kasihan akhirnya Eren mau sedikit men-_support _temannya itu.

"Jean... jika kau sedang galau, pandanglah langit untuk melihat kebesaran Tuhan, pandanglah laut untuk melihat anugerah dari Tuhan, dan pandanglah cermin untuk melihat kutukan dari Tuhan. Jika ada orang yang menyebutmu jelek, maka jangan berputus asa karena belum tentu orang tersebut berkata bohong. Bermimpilah tentang apa yang ingin yang kamu impikan, jadilah seperti yang kamu inginkan, karena bisa jadi itu memang hanya mimpi. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, jika dirimu jelek maka syukurilah kejelekan dirimu..." seketika Jean langsung nangis jerit-jerit setelah mendengar ucapan jahanam dari temannya itu, sedangkan Eren sendiri mengucapkan itu dengan tampang _innocent_-nya, dan kini ia sedang memegang sebuah _note_ yang tertulis disebuah kertas pembungkus nasi uduk.

Sepertinya itu tidak tepat dibillang men-_support_...

"Eren. Minggir," sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan yang kelewatan gila tersebut.

"E-Eh? Baik."

Eren patuh begitu saja, dan langsung enyah dari hadapan Jean.

Terlihat wajah Rivaille sedikit mengkerut sebal, ah mungkin cemburu?

Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Jean dengan tatapan mematikan, sambil sesekali memain-mainkan kemoceng ditangannya.

Tiba-tiba keadaan Rivaille dan Jean sekarang diiringi dengan sebuah _sound effect_ yang berbunyi seperti suara dengungan riuh sebuah lapangan bola, dan juga terdengar suara komentator disana. Rivaille mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kemocengnya, makin tinggi, makin tinggi, semakin tinggi bung, kita lihat saja, lalu—

**JEBREEEET!**

—Menampar Jean dengan kemocengnya.

Seseorang komentator dikejauhan sana bersin-bersin seketika.

**BRUAAAKH!**

**BUG!**

**PLAAAAAAAK!**

**JDUAAAK!**

Jean langsung terkapar lemah ditempat setelah digebukin Rivaille tanpa ampun. Dengan penuh aura kebencian, Rivaille langsung ngelempar Jean dari jendela.

"Uh.. kenapa anda melempar teman saya ke jendela? kenapa tidak menendangnya keluar dari pintu?" memiringkan kepalanya, Eren menatap bingung orang dihadapannya yang tiba-tiba _mood_-nya berubah secara drastis.

"Akan lebih cepat jika dilempar dari jendela," jawab Rivaille santai yang kemudian berjalan kembali menuju _paperwork_-nya, sedangkan Eren hanya ngangguk-ngangguk mengerti lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Tapi ia berpikir tidak jadi melanjutkan-nya saja, karena sekarang ia merasa lelah, dan ingin beristirahat sebentar.

Eren menjatuhkan pantat-nya diatas sofa empuk milik atasannya—tentu tanpa meminta izin kepada sang pemilik sofa— sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya, menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya pelan dari mulut, dan dilanjutkan dengan gerakan-gerakan yang mirip kayak senam ibu-ibu hamil.

Rivaille menaikan alisnya, menatap bingung sekaligus kesal mahluk dihadapannya.

"_Ne_, Korporal," panggil Eren.

Yang dipanggil hanya merespon dengan menatap iris _Zamrud_ tersebut lalu berdehem sebentar.

"Apa Korporal tau tentang _Vampire_?" tanya Eren dengan wajah _innocent_-nya, sedangkan yang ditanya langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya sejenak.

Hening.

"Nyamuk kecil penghisap darah itu?"

Eren langsung mengernyit heran, "Bu-bukan hewa—"

"Aku tau," Rivaille memotong ucapan Eren.

"Kenapa anda bilang nyamuk kecil?" sedikit memiringkan kepala, Rivaille jadi gemes ngelihat wajah imut Eren yang sedang kebingungan itu, dalam hati ia sangat berkeinginan untuk mencubit pipi _chubby_ itu sampai bengkak, dan juga bertanya-tanya, _'Siapa sih ini emaknya? Ngidam apaan? Kok anaknya imut banget sih?'_, dan dia berjanji jika ia bertemu dengan ibunya Eren dengan _OOC_-nya ia akan langsung sungkem dan meminta restu untuk meminang sang anak.

Tapi sayangnya Carla Jaeger sudah mati.

Tapi masih bisa sama bapaknya kan?

Ok, lupakan.

"Karena ku anggap mahluk itu terlalu lemah," Rivaille kembali menatap _paperwork_-nya.

"Kok gitu? Itu kan mahluk penghisap darah yang seram dan kejam!" mengerucutkan bibirnya, ekspresi Eren yang sebal seperti itu terlihat sangat manis. Rivaille yang melihat ekspresi wajah Eren yang berubah seketika hanya tersenyum tipis—senyum yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan oleh siapa pun dan kini senyum itu diberikan oleh sang pemuda _brunette_ dihadapannya.

"Dibanding _Vampire_, kau jauh lebih kejam, Eren," seketika ucapan Rivaille mampu membuat sang Eren Jaeger terbingung-bingung.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau telah menghisap hatiku ke dunia cintamu," gombal Rivaille.

Eren yang mendengar itu langsung nge-_blushing _ditempat.

Rivaille menyeringai tipis saat melihat Eren yang kini sedang memilin-milin ujung bajunya sambil menunduk— berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Tingkah Eren yang sangat imut tersebut membuatnya semakin ingin menggoda pemuda tersebut.

"Sa-saya seriusan, _sir_," ucap Eren malu-malu.

"Saya juga serius mencintai kamu, Eren," ucapan sang Korporal, membuat Eren semakin malu. Ah, Rivaille berfikir sebentar... sepertinya ia akan membeli buku '_Pantun Raja Gombal', _dan ia juga akan mendukung konspirasi kemakmuran dalam kudeta cinta untuk hindari kontroversi statusisasi- 34 _my age_, abaikan yang terakhir.

"U-uh... Korporal..." menunduk terus dengan wajah yang merah padam, jiwa _uke_ Eren keluar seketika.

"Eren.. kau membuat hati ini kerusuhan... disini selalu berdetak-detak jika ada disisimu," lanjut mahluk bersurai _e__bony _tersebut sambil menaruh tangannya didada— tepat pada jantung yang berdetak disana.

"A-aku kan cowok... _sir_.."

"Eren... percayalah... cinta itu buta... tetapi cinta bisa melihat di kegelapan, cobalah tanya kepada ayah ibumu di dalam gelap, benih cinta mereka tetap bisa tumbuh..." entah kenapa ucapan sang Korporal terdengar sangat mesum ya?

_**BLUSH!**_

Seketika para titan diluar dinding sana—entah bagaimana bisa— bersiul-siul genit, sebagian berteriak-teriak _"Eaa~" _dan sebagiannya lagi tepuk-tepuk tangan _plus_ tepuk-tepuk kaki menjadi _sound effect_ yang paling _epic_ untuk menggambarkan kejadian itu— lupakan.

* * *

.

.

.

Menguap sebentar, Eren Jaager menatap sekelilingnya.

"Siap semuanya?" sang pemimpin membuka suara, mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

"Si-siap, _sir_!" jawab salah satu prajurit takut-takut.

"Ok... _SUSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!" bisa ditebak kalau itu suara Irvin.

Semua yang ada disana menyempatkan diri untuk menutup telinga mereka.

"Euh... _Tatakae_..." puluhan pasang mata menatap sang pemilik iris _Zamrud_ tersebut, merlihat wajah itu yang agak pucat, dan seperti orang 5L; lelah, letih, lesu, lunglai, lemah.

Eren seketika mendapat _g__lare_ dari orang disampingnya.

Hari ini Dot Pixis menemani para prajurit yang akan melakukan ekspedisi malam, katanya sih cuman ingin melihat para prajurit tercintanya pergi menuju medan perang, tetapi alasan sebenarnya adalah untuk mengpartisipasi jikalau para prajuritnya melakukan ajang koar-koar ditempat, dan ia bersumpah akan melakukan _Fabulous Falcon Kick_ kedua kalinya jika ajang itu dimulai.

Yang ditatapan semengerikan demikian langsung kicep ditempat, ia baru tau jika sang pemimpin botak licin tersebut memiliki _glare_ yang mengerikan.

Akhirnya dengan keadaan yang sangat hening, sunyi dan sepi bagai makam, mereka semua menunggangi kudanya keluar dari _Wall Maria _untuk memulai ekspedisi malam.

* * *

.

.

Malam ini malam yang begitu gelap, dingin dan menakutkan.

Sebenarnya menunggangi kuda sendirian didalam hutan pada saat _timing_ yang seperti ini tidak dianjurkan, tetapi demi mematuhi sang atasan, para anggota _104th Trainees Squad_ rela menanggung resiko yang begitu besar. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka merutuki Irvin sampai-sampai mengabsen nama-nama semua penghuni hutan, kebun binatang dan juga para sahabat Tarzan.

Sungguh kampret dikau Irvin...

Membuat para prajurit unyu-unyu ini harus menahan takut dimalam hari—

"Hoaaam..."

—Pengecualian untuk sang pemuda _brunette_, Eren Jaeger.

Eren sama sekali tidak kelihatan takut pada malam ini, selain itu terlihat ia sekarang sedang asik duduk di dahan pohon yang tinggi. Sedikit kemungkinan jika ada titan yang akan menyerangnya.

Sebenarnya ia tau, jika ia melalaikan tugas maka ia akan mendapat hukuman yang setimpal, apa lagi ia sudah berada disana berjam-jam tanpa melakukan apa pun. Tapi apa daya, matanya sudah ingin ditutup, ia sangat mengantuk hari ini, tidak bisa ditahan lagi, tadi saja saat menunggangi kuda ia hampir ketiduran, dan juga ia sangat lelah hari ini.

Dalam hati ia merutuk kesal kepada sang atasan yang memiliki tinggi pas-pasan itu.

Ah... entah kenapa, keadaan ini membuatnya teringat lagi tentang cerita _horror_ yang kemarin malam ia ceritakan. Ia masih terbingung-bingung, apa benar ada _Vampire_ nyasar ke tempatnya? Kok kedengarannya aneh gitu ya?

"_Vampire_? Gak yakin..." menopangkan dagu dengan tangan kanannya, ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan bosan.

Masa iya sih, mahluk Mitologi dan Legenda yang terkenal dengan penghisap darah itu tiba-tiba nyasar. Apa karena dikasih '_Alamat Palsu'_? Atau jangan-jangan karena harga BBM naik? Makin ngaco.

Tapi kalau dibayangkan, yang ia temui saat itu memang agak mirip dengan _Vampire_, karena ciri-cirinya itu loh...

Eren nyengir gak jelas ditempat, mengibas-ngibas tangannya disamping kepala dan bergumam, "Gak mungkin."

Kemudian ia mencoba menahan diri dari udara dingin yang begitu menusuk dan kemudian ia menutup matanya, Eren mencoba untuk tidur. Tetapi belum sempat ia tertidur, ia malah mendengar sebuah langkah kaki besar kini didekatnya.

Mendengus kesal, lalu menggenggam kuat _cutterblade_ ditangannya.

**Zreeet!**

Ia berhasil membunuh titan tersebut.

"Haah..." membuang napas sebentar, lalu berbalik arah.

"Eh, rupanya kau ada disini ya, Eren?" sebuah suara imut-imut muncul dibelakang titan besar itu. Secara refleks, Eren langsung membalikan badannya.

"Eh, Armin?"

"Ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada disini?" pertanyaan yang seharusnya dilontarkan oleh Eren malah direbut oleh Armin.

"Ya-yaa, aku lupa jalan," yang ditanya hanya nyengir, mencoba membohongi temannya itu.

Armin memiringkan kepalanya sebentar, dan kemudian hanya mengangguk. Membalikan badannya, pemuda bersurai _blonde _itu siap untuk melanjutkan ekspedisi malamnya.

"Eh, Armin," sang _brunette_ menghentikan langkah pemuda _b__onde_ tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Kau masih ingat dengan ceritaku kemarin malam?" seketika Armin memeringkan kepalanya sebentar, mengingat-ingat kembali cerita kemarin malam.

"Ah, tentang _Vampire _itu?" Eren mengangguk.

"Apa kau yakin dengan itu? Masa iya sih di zaman kita ada _Vampire_?" terdiam sebentar, Armin menanggapi ucapan Eren hanya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Yah, apa pun bisa terjadi Eren."

"Tapi kan terlihat ag—"

"E-Eren, dibelakangmu!" memotong pembicaraan Eren, Armin langsung nunjuk-nunjuk mahluk yang ada dibelakang Eren.

"Apa?"

"Itu-itu-itu!" wajah Armin terlihat sangat panik dan juga ketakutan.

"Titan?" bukannya melihat kebelakang atau berlari, Eren malah menatap bingung teman dihadapannya.

"Tidak! Tidak!"

"Manusia?"

"Bisa jadi! Bisa Jadi!" entah mengapa, jadi mirip sebuah acara labil di flim Indonesia. Yah, bagimana tidak labil? Jawabannya aja selalu 'Ya', 'Tidak', dan 'Bisa jadi', jadi yang bener yang mana? Ok, lupakan saja.

"Hidup?" Eren melanjutkan.

"Ya, ya, ya!"

"Uh.. Wanita?"

"Tidak! Tidak!"

"Pria?"

"IYAAAAA!"

"_Blonde_?"

"Tidak!"

"_Ebony_?"

"Iya-iya!"

**Glup**. Eren menelan ludahnya.

"Baik?"

"Tidak! Tidak!"

"Seram?"

"IYAAA!"

"Tinggi?"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK—"

Suara riuh disebuah lapangan bola dan komentator pun kembali menjadi _sound effect _keadaan ini.

**JEBRET!**

Seketika Armin langsung terbang indah ke langit—

"Bocah sialan."

—Karena langsung ditendang oleh mahluk tersebut.

"E-EH!" Eren panik sambil menatap ke atas, kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, jika Armin tiba-tiba jatuh ia akan sigap menangkapnya.

Yang bersangkutan hanya menatap bocah yang sedang panik dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar— lebih datar dari tembok yang dilapisi Semen Tiga Roda—uhuk.

Sedari tadi Armin sama sekali tidak jatuh ketanah lagi, dia kemana? Apa tendangan itu membuat Armin terbang tinggi sampai seperti itu? Eren sedikit kesal oleh mahluk yang tega menendang Armin sampai tidak kembali lagi seperti ini. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya, kemudian membalikan badan bersiap untuk membentak mahluk tersebut.

"HEY! APA YANG BARUSAN ANDaaa—" menatap mata tajam itu lagi disaat gelap seperti ini, seketika Eren jadi _Deja vu_.

Karena suasananya sangat gelap, Eren tidak begitu jelas melihat seseorang dihadapannya.

_'Mata tajam, rambut hitam, tubuh tegap dan kaku, suara dingin, memakai jubah? Jangan-jangan...'_

_'—VAMPIRE?!'  
_

Eren langsung megap-megap ditempat, mencoba untuk meneriakan apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! _TATAKAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!" padahal yang ada dipikirannya adalah mahluk penghisap darah itu, tapi kenapa _trademark_ itu yang keluar?

**PLAK!**

Sebuah cap lima jari menempel diwajah ganteng Eren.

"Aduh-duh," Eren mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya yang menjadi warna merah plus jiplakan _masterpiece _berupa cap lima jari.

"Berisik."

Ah... suara dingin itu terdengar familiar ditelinga sang Eren Jaeger.

"E-eh, Korporal?" ya benar, mahluk dihadapan Eren sekarang ini adalah Korporalnya— Rivaille.

Eren menatap Korporalnya takut-takut, ia merasa yakin bahwa yang ia lihat itu adalah mahluk penghisap darah tersebut, tapi kenyataannya adalah Rivaille.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Rivaille dengan nada menuntut sekaligus kesal.

"..." yang ditanya malah terdiam, masih khusyuk mengamati wajah atasannya tersebut, dalam hati, Eren merasa tatapan itu, wajah itu, tubuh yang tegap dan kaku itu, benar-benar mirip mahluk yang ia temui saat malam itu, sangat mirip malahan. Apa mungkin yang ia lihat malam itu adalah Korporalnya sendiri? Bukan _Vampire_? Eren pun langsung menepis pemikirannya jauh-jauh. Yang merasa ditatap seserius itu mengernyit bingung.

"Ku kira... yang ku lihat tadi adalah _Vampire_," ucap Eren pelan, berharap sang Korporal tidak mendengarnya. Tapi karena suasana hutan yang sunyi dan tenang maka Rivaille dapat mendengar ucapan pemuda _brunette_ tersebut.

Sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Rivaille menatap datar pemuda dihadapannya.

"Nyamuk penghisap darah itu lagi?" Eren langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban _'Iya__'_, seketika dahi Rivaille sedikit mengkerut.

Menghela napas sebentar, kemudian menatap malas sekelilingnya, "Aku bukan _Vampire_, Eren... aku adalah _Homo sapiens _tulen—" Rivaille menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Eren sedikit penasaran dengan kalimat selanjutnya. Senyum tipis itu pun kembali terlihat, "—_Ya_ng mencintai mahluk _Homo sapiens _setengah titan dihadapannya," lanjutnya. Sang pemuda _brunette_ langsung salah tingkah ditempat.

"Hmm.. dimana kudamu?" tanya Rivaille mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Seketika Eren dengan refleks langsung mengedarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Dan benar saja, sedari tadi ia tidak melihat kudanya, yang ia lihat hanyalah pohon besar saja.

"Eh, iya... hehehe," menyadari kudanya hilang begitu saja, Eren cuman bisa nyengir pasrah.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, naik kudaku saja," tawar Rivaille sambil menunjuk kuda hitam yang terikat dipohon.

"Naik kuda anda?"

"Iya."

"Berduaan?"

"Bertiga... jelas berdua lah!"

Hening.

Sang Korporal menaikan alisnya ketika melihat wajah bawahannya yang memerah, ada apa dengannya? Ditawari menumpang kenapa malah— Ah, keinginannya untuk menggoda mahluk didepannya keluar lagi. Berjalan mendekati pemuda bersurai _brunette _tersebut, Rivaille menyeringai tipis saat melihat wajah Eren yang benar-benar memerah. _'Manis,'_ pikirnya.

"Eren..." panggil Rivaille.

"Ya?"

"Wajahmu memerah.."

Eren langsung gelagapan, "E-eh, yang benar?"

"Iya... semerah bibir manismu itu..." gombalan pertama diluncurkan.

"A-ah... _sir_..." Eren menunduk malu.

"—Ngo-ngomong-ngomong, anda memperbolehkan saya untuk menumpang dikuda anda?" lanjut sang pemuda _brunette_ mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, atau kalau perlu kau saja yang menunggangi kudanya, dan aku berjalan kaki saja," jawab Rivaille santai.

"Lo-loh kenapa?"

"Apa pun untukmu."

Ah... wajah Eren semakin memerah.

"Ma-makasih... _sir_."

"_Anything for you, dear_."

Oh, Rivaille benar-benar membuat sang Jaeger muda menunduk malu.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Tak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan, merasa heran, Eren mencoba menatap atasannya.

"Ke-kenapa diam, _sir_?" tanya Eren.

"Oh, jadi kau mau aku terus-menerus menggodamu ya?" menyeringai tipis, Rivaille kembali membuat pemuda dihadapannya mununduk dalam-dalam.

"Euh..."

Eren langsung menunduk malu sambil berjalan ke arah kuda hitam milik Rivaille. Ia sedikit menepuk-nepuk pipinya, mencoba membuat gumpalan kenyal tersebut tidak memerah terus, tapi sulit dihilangkan.

Tiba-tiba Eren tersentak kaget ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengannya secara paksa.

**Chu~**

Wajah Eren langgsung merah padam, bagai tomat rebus (persilangan antara kepiting rebus dengan merah tomat, biar tidak _mainstream_) yang siap dimakan.

Baru saja sang Korporal mencium bibirnya, tapi ciuman itu tidak terlalu lama, terlihat hanya menempelkan bibir saja. Tapi walau hanya menempelkan saja, Eren cukup _shock _karena dicium tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"_S-sir_?" Eren memegang bibirnya bagai seorang gadis yang direbut ciuman pertamanya.

"Kenapa? Mau lagi?" pemuda bersurai _brunette_ langsung menggeleng cepat, "Ti-tidak.. _sir_."

"Yasudah, cepat naik kudaku, kita akan pulang," perintah Rivaille sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kuda hitam yang ia miliki, yang diperintah hanya mengangguk cepat lalu berlari ke arah kuda yang akan ditungganginya bersama sang atasan.

Seketika, _sound effect __'Eaaa~', 'So sweet!", 'Cieee!' _dan semua kalimat laknat menggoda lainnya terdengar.

Dan selanjutnya mereka berdua pun kembali ke _Wall Maria _dengan menunggangi kuda bersama. Membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam dalam perjalanan untuk sampai ditempat yang dituju. Saat sampai markas mereka langsung disambut dengan tatapan heran dari para teman-temannya dan sebagiannya hanya mengucapkan, "Cieee~!" saja, sampai-sampai Eren harus menahan diri untuk tidak berubah menjadi titan dan memakan semua temannya.

Ekspedisi malam sudah selesai, semua pasukan kembali ke markas dengan selamat sentosa, dan sehat walafiat, tanpa kehilangan anggota tubuh sedikit pun.

.

Lalu mengenai _Vampire_?

Eren sudah melupakannya karena menurutnya itu tak penting lagi.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Apa fict ini terlihat ancur? Abal-abal? Gak jelas? _Absurd_? Nista? Laknat? Jahanam?

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fict abal-abal saya, dan oh ya, terimakasih juga untuk yang nge-_review_ Fict abal-abal saya yang pernah di _publish_ di Fandom ini, maaf jika saya tidak bisa membales _review_-nya, karena anda tidak memakai akun... ._.

Saya masih belum jago merangkai kata-kata...

Saya menerima kritik dan saran. Kalau _Flame_... saya juga terima... ._.

Boleh minta _review_-nya?

V

V

V


End file.
